Snkeaking Around Has Never Been This Amusing
by Michiru-Hio
Summary: A simple and sweet oneshot. Though it might be lame, it's something I felt like doing.This is a fic that may inspire a MultiChap Fic from me and my friends, who sadly, do not have account, that I am aware of.Enjoy!


Hello readers, sorry you haven't heard from me in a while, no way to get on internet for a while, other than shcool. I know I should be working on the sequel to 'Just a Little Taste', but I've been dying to do this for a while now.

On that note, I am aware that Haruka and Michiru are lovers in the manga, but in this I thought I'd change it around, I mean I've always seen writers pair Haruka with Seiya, but Michiru never gets any other love than shojou, so I thought I'd change things around. Since Michiru is my all time fave senshi, and I happen to like Kaiba, I'd thought I might as well try a little crossover. Now I know there will be some who do not like the idea of this fiction, and to them I say, good for you, you do not have to like it, but to those who don't mind a little experemination, then this should be okay.

Here is a brief list of why I think Michiru and Kaiba could fit as a couple:

1: Both are often viewed as vain, but both are often shown moments of having a soft side

2: Both seemed to have been raised up into a 'higher up' lifestyle

3: Both have someone they look after (Michiru: Hotaru) (Kaiba: Mokuba{obviously])

4: This pairing makes more sense to me than UsagiKaiba (XP)

That's about it, so hopefully you will enjoy, oh and sorry for any grammar errors ^^ Oh and I do NOT own the characters in this Fic!!!!! So no need for any court issues, please don't sue!!!!

~ Michiru-Hio

* * *

Tokyo, Japan Juuban Art Mueseum

"It's simply amazing, wouldn't you say!" "Oh it's so beautiful!" "To think someone so young could create such masterpieces!" On and on these statements continued to crowd the ears of none other than Michiru Kaioh. The young violin and painter 'progidy', among many other painters, had been given a chance to create paintings of these Duel Monsters that were become popular among the population of the world.

All just meaningless words. It all meant nothing. Michiru looked among the crowd of people, hoping to see Haruka's face once again, but alas, she wouldn't. About a month or so ago, Michiru had noticed that she and Haruka were drifting apart, Haruka being drawn to another, this person, surprisingly enough, being Seiya Kou. In the end, MIchiru had decided it would be best for Haruka to be with someone she really wanted to be with. But that didn't stop the heartbreak Michiru suffered, knowing she had let the only person she had ever shown love towards was happier in the arms of someone else.

"Michiru mama." A young voice called out from the vast sea of people. Michiru looked up from the seat she had been in since arriving, to see the face of none other than Hotaru Tomoe. Michiru couldn't help but smile slightly at the sweet girl. Since the time they had taken her in, Hotaru had grown close to Michiru, always calling her name with 'mama' at the end, though sometimes Michiru felt more like a bigger sister to the young senshi. "Hotaru what are you doing here? You should be at home." Michiru said to the girl. "I know, but I thought you might like some familiar company, I know how much you don't like these kind of things." Hotaru said, smiling at the older girl.

"Miss Kaioh, your work is too remarkable for words." An older gentlemen exclaimed, interupting the happy moment between the two senshi. "Your words are too kind, it's nothing great." Michiru stated. "Don't be so modest Miss Kaioh, these paintings of the Duel Monsters you've done are truly remarkable." The man retorted. "I thank you for your appreciation of my paintings." Michiru replied, giving a slight wave as the older man walked away. "They really do like your work Michiru mama, the way you made the Monsters look is so cool." Hotaru said. "Why don't we go look around at the paintings, okay Hotaru?" "Sure!" Hotaru exclaimed, rather enthusiastically.

As the two walked amond the crowd of people, gazing at the work Michiru and the others had done. All sorts of styles were used, changing these cards into something even more mystifying. Though Michiru was not big on the game these cards were used in, she had learned a lot from the inner senshi, all of whom were getting addicted to the game of Duel Monsters. Michiru's works were grouped together, so it had been easy to find the section. All of the pieces Michiru had created were of cards that resembled her and the other senshi. For Michiru, it was the Red Archery Girl. A mermaid that did somewhat resemble her. In that painting, she was gazing up at the oceans surface from the shelter of her clam. A painting for each of her allies, or as they called themselves, her friends.

However, there had been one painting she'd created, for no apparent reason. It was one of a rare card the girls had told her of. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. From what Michiru had learned about it, there were said to be only four of them in existence. But in the painting's case, it was only of one of the four cards. All around the Blue Eyes was a white-blue light, a feminine looking figure, obscured by the light, could be seen near the large dragon. The two seemed trapped in an infininte blue-black oblivion. Many of the people here tonight had already came up to her, exclaiming how hypnotic the scene seemed.

"Excuse me, do you know who painting this?" A young boy's voice said as he approached Michiru and Hotaru. "Yes, it was me. Why do you ask? " Michiru responded, looking down at the young boy. Who on earth was this strange kid, and on that note, what was he doing **here** of all places, the art mueseum didn't seem like the kind of place to find this kid.

"Hey Seto, I found that painter you wanted to meet!" The boy called out to the crowd. Michiru and Hotaru exchanged curious glances at each other, before looking at the kid in front of them. From the crowd, emerged a man, not much older than Michiru herself. "You're the artist?" This sentence being said with a high sense of arrogance. "Yes, is that a problem?" Michiru questioned. "If you don't mind me asking, why paint a Blue eyes?" The man, 'Seto' asked, staring at the painting behind her. "No particular reason, just found the card to be an interesting subject, and from my knowledge, no one else had considered painting it, so I decided 'why not me'." Michiru said, trying to figure out the man before her.

"Oh isn't this a delight. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. has come to grace our humble Mueseum." Another man said, Michiru knew him as the currator of the mueseum. "To what do we owe the hono- oh you must be here to see the work of some of Tokyo's greatest artist!" The currator excalimed. He was a rather short man, with a little chuby build, but he was a kind man, who had in fact given Michiru her big break as an artist to pay her way to studying the Violin. "You've found one of our most interesting artist. Miss Michiru here has been with this mueseum since she started painting, and if I'm not mistaken, it's no wonder you may have taken a liking to her painting, since you, yourself have three Blue Eyes White Dragons, am I correct?" The currator said

'He's the CEO of Kaiba...Corp.' Michiru thought to herself. She looked down at Hotaru, to see the girl trying to hold in her shock. Michiru knew for a fact Hotaru was a big fan of Duel Monsters since beind introduced to it, so her shock didn't come as a surprise. " I take it, you enjoy Miss Michiru's work?" The currator said, interupting Michiru of her thoughts. "I just found it interesting that someone had actually painted a blue eyes." Seto stated, looking somewhat smug amond the calm demeanor. Something about this man seemed to irritate Michiru. "Oh, here's an idea, how about you two spend the evening together, I'm sure Mister Kaiba would like some other painting for that Kaiba Land project eh?" The currator suggested. Michiru found herself glaring at the older man, he was always doing stuff like this, he was like the father she never wanted, always pushing her to some stranger or fan of hers, almost to the point of Michiru becoming rather agitated at the man.

"Sorry, but I have to look after Hotaru here, since she came with me I can't just abandon her to discuss painting with someone I don't know." Michiru said, "Besides, the same goes for me, I can't leave my little brother Mokuba alone." Seto stated. "Nonsense, I'll watch after the two of them so you can chat." The currator said, smiling at the two. Michiru sighed, knowing it was hopeless to try to object. "It's okay Michiru Mama." Hotaru whispered, so that only Michiru could hear her. "Fine, but let's just get this over with." Seto finally said as Michiru walked beside him, the two vanishing into the crowd. "I hope you know Michiru-mama isn't too happy about beind forced to talk to a stranger." Hotaru said to the currator. He simply chuckled softly, "That may be true, but I have a feeling this will be interesting." He said.

"Did it work?" "I think so." "Oh he's so cute, why couldn't I swap places with Michiru-san!" "Hush or we might get kicked out of here." "Why on earth did I let you guys drag me into this." Unbenounced to Michiru, she could later 'thank' the Inner senshi for suggesting to the Currator, his little plan. "Besides Minako," Rei stated, "You already have a man, we're doing this for Michiru, you've seen how out of it she has been since letting Haruka go to Seiya." The fire senshi finished. "I guess, but we did pick a good match for her, and with a little help from the 'Solider of Love' nothing can fail!" Minako stated, happily. The other four girls sweatdropped at her boasting. "I just hope Michiru-chan won't be mad at us." Usagi said, watching as the pair, walked amond the sea of people. The four other senshi nodded in agreement.

"So the currator spoke of me painting something for...Kaiba Land. What exactly is it?" Michiru asked, glancing at Seto from the corner of her eye. From what she could tell, her height came up to about the area beneath his eyes. In truth he didn't look that bad, a little arrogant, but decent looking. He had blue eyes, like her, but his hair was a pure brown color, which contrasted against his rather pale looking skin. In truth, behind the whole 'high and mighty' aura he gave off, Michiru sensed that he did show some kindness, but probably only to his kid brother, Mokuba.

"Yes, Kaiba Land could be considered a family dueling arena. A lot of people come to test their skills against others they may meet while there. I've been thinking about changing the system so each dueling area has the different landscapes for the different monsters, it would be interesting if you could paint pictures of the monsters in their own landscapes, if it wouldn't be to much to ask." Seto said, not even looking at her, staring straight ahead. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Seto found this girl's company somewhat enjoyable, she didn't bable on and on like other girls he'd seen. Nor did she speak until someone acknowledged her.

Seto decided to slightly glance at her, taking in her appearance. This girl, Michiru, had the appearance of someone who had been raised strickly. Her hair was of a very strange color, aqua marine, in the light, a white shine could been seen in the strands of her hair. Seto assumed she prefered her hair down. It reminded him of the ocean. Her eyes were blue, but seemed to be a lighter shade than his own. Something about her just screamed 'leave me alone.' Seto smirked slightly at his own assumption, at least he might not have been the only one who would rather be anywhere else but here.

"So these landscpaes will be just like any other, but with the Duel Monster." Michiru said, catching a glimpse of what might have been a smirk. 'What could have been so funny to him.' She wondered. "You could say that, but you could try to mix it up a bit if you wished, you've basically just need to make it seem as though these real places hold the mystery of these monsters, simple enough." Seto stated. "Sounds easy, alright, I think I'll help you out." Michiru said smiling slightly, from the little exchange of words between her and Seto, Michiru had failed to notice someone rushing past her, pushing her into Seto. "I'm sorry, someone bumped me." Michiru said, regaining her composure from her slight mishap. Upon appologizing, Michiru, caught sight of a very familiar, dango-shaped hairstyle.

'Why on earth are they here?' Michiru wondered. "Friends of yours?" Seto said, pointing to a group of girls coming over to them. "Something like that. Would you excuse me for a moment." Michiru said, walking away from Seto, and over to the Inner Soliders. "What on earth are you all doing here?" Michiru asked when she finally got close to the girls. "We just wanted to help you find someone to talk to Michiru-san." Usagi spoke up first. "I don't need someone to talk to, what I need is for you all not to concern yourselves with my personal life." Michiru replied. "Too late." Minako chimed in, dragging Seto over to the group of girls. 'What the hell are they planning.' Michiru thought.

Though she was happy that they were concerned for her, Michiru did not need the Inners trying to set her up. "Honestly Michiru, stop being such a stick in the mud, we're your friends, like it or not, and you're going to hang out with Seto Kaiba this evening." Stated Minako, pushing Seto towards Michiru, so that it seemed as if the two were holding one another. "Aw you two look so cute." Makoto said, grinning as she took a photo on the camera she had hidden away. "Way to go Mako-chan" Usagi beamed at the taller girl. "Michiru-chan, we're just worried about you, you've been sulking around since Haruka left, you can at least have some kind of fun." Usagi stated, smiling at the girl.

"Lady's and gentlemen of the evening, as fun as this night has been, I'm afraid the time has come to end this wonderful gathering, I thank you for coming and have a safe trip home!" The currator called out to the guest. "Ne Michiru, why don't you and Kaiba here go hang out a little more." Rei said, giving the ocean senshi a wink of approval. "Yeah Michiru-mama, it will be nice." "Come on Seto, you should go." Hotaru and Mokuba called out as they ran over to the group of poeple. "Not you two Mokuba." Seto said with a rather irritated sigh. His first night in Tokyo, and already he was being forced on a date with someone, however, a rather interesting someone.

"Go on you crazy kids." Makoto and Rei said, pushing Michiru and Seto to the doors of the Mueseums. "As fun as it may be, I'm sure Seto Kaiba would prefer to get out of here, rather than to be around someone he just met." Michiru said, staring hard at the other senshi. "I don't see why not." Seto spoke up. Michiru looked at him, baffled by his statement. Seto shrugged, as though it didn't mean anything, he held out his hand to her, seeming surprised when she took it as the two set of to the streets of the Juuban district.

When out of the Museum's premises, Michiru couldn't help but laugh slightly, though Kaiba still held his every stoic expression. "I'm surprised they fell for it." Kaiba muttered. "Yes, but now you don't have to worry about them meddling into our relationship." Michiru retorted, lacing their fingers together. "So Haruka was that lover you spoke of when first meeting me, right?" Seto asked, glancing down at her slightly as she leaned into him. "Yes, I hope it doesn't bother you that I once dated a girl." Michiru replied. Once again Seto simply shrugged.

Yes it is true, shortly after Haruka had left her, Michiru had been asked to preform at a Duel Monsters Tournament for the winners. There, she had first met Seto Kaiba through the introduction of the one who had asked her to preform. After the tournament, Michiru still had a couple of days in Domino City, so she and Seto had in fact been unofficially seeing each other, Michiru had known that the Inner Senshi were in fact trying to find someone for her to get closer to, and this art show had been a perfect excuse for the Inners to think they had set her up with someone she didn't know. How wrong they could have been, it was in a way amusing.

"By the way Seto, you never told me what you thought of the paintings." Michiru said. "They were good, though you just had to include the Blue Eyes didn't you?" Seto remarked. "Of course, you were, in a way, the dragon in the picture, and I, the figure in the light, both of us trapped in our own little world, nothing else existed." Michiru stated, staring off into the distance. Seto smirked as he held her hand tighter. All this sneaking around had in fact ended better than he had hoped.

The very thought of the woman beside him made this world slightly better. Seto understood the meaning of her picture. He was the dragon, lost and alone, filled with anger and torment, and she, the light in the world of dark oblivion. Nothing else had mattered, just that it was only the two of them.

Though many may not agree, sometimes sneaking around is the best way to have a happy ending in the long run.

* * *

There you have it readers, it may not be very good, but it was just a simply sweet oneshot I had in mind. However, this may be just the begining, for me and my friends have been thinking of creating and SM/YGO crossover fic, and this oneshot may just be a part of it. I just had to include the meddling Inner senshi, worried about their friend ^^.


End file.
